Let it Snow
by Qit ChioChi
Summary: One-Shot Kagome's a bit bummed that she was given volunteer work to do during their snow day, fortunately Sesshomaru's going to be there too. R&R Ban/San side paring.


**Let it Snow**

_A Sesshomaru and Kagome One Shot_**  
**

* * *

**I do not own InuYasha**

* * *

It was a bright and cheerful day. Even though the holidays were over, it seemed that the spirit of Christmas still rang through the air, that or because Valentines Day was coming in the next few weeks. Many of the high school girls felt lucky to have a winter valentine this year. Usually the snow didn't stick very long after January but because of the chilled weather, it seemed that it was going to stay longer.

This meant more fun for kids of all ages and a chance to get cozy with boyfriends.

Of course that was the last thing on Kagome Higurashi's mind.

Any guy who took a quick glance would see a very attractive young girl. One who held much promise in the future. Her hair was a healthy black, flowing in thick waves to her mid back, she wasn't very pale, even in the winter she had a little tone to her skin that made her look very healthy.

Unlike her eyes, which held a hue that seemed to match a deep December blue.

She moved closer to the door as her stop came up, and made sure that the black buttons on her brown long coat was buttoned tight, then proceeded to pull up the dark brown turtle neck. When the train came to a halt, she jumped out first, and landed in a pile of snow that came to her knees.

"Cold!" she quickly jumped out and knocked the snow from her jeans.

She hated the snow, preferred the rain. Rainstorms didn't cause school days, rain didn't give her extra homework to do in order to make up for said snow days.

Kagome huffed.

But really, she couldn't complain; the assignment was just a volunteer activity, all her friends had decided on one thing. Well really it was thanks to InuYasha's father that they would have anything to do.

Kagome walked briskly down the block and pulled a white skull cap on top of her head, a giant matching pom-pom at its crown, and continued to jog the rest of the way.

As Kagome thought about it, she couldn't really say that she minded it that much. _He_ would after be there afterall.

"Where have you been!?" Kagome was instantly insulted by the time she got there. Kikyou fumed silently and focused a glare towards her younger cousin. "Auntie called quite sometime ago…"

"My train was late…." Kagome mumbled and brought her hat down to cover her red ears.

Kikyou just huffed and went back to get her shovel, when she wasn't looking Kagome stuck out her tongue and followed suit.

Yup, this was their volunteer work...shoveling snow for InuTosai.

"Even in the winter, I want to see my grass!" he had said when InuYasha asked about the job. Kagome couldn't honestly understand what Kikyou saw in him, but she of course could see everything in his brother.

Once again she sighed and began to work. Her thoughts drifting onto the one boy who would never give her the time of day.

"I know who you're thinking about…" Sango cooed after walking over.

Kagome merely laughed, "That obvious huh?"

"Only to your best friend." She giggled and chucked a snowball at her.

The target ducked and it landed right in the back of Bankotsu's head, he turned around with a questioning look on his face, and then threw a playful grin, "I thought we were shoveling the snow off of the grass ladies."

Sango just blushed and Kagome laughed at her embarrassment, that is until Sesshomaru looked her way and shut her up, giving Sango her vengeance.

The rest of the time was actually pretty boring, what with dodging snow balls from InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, then getting scolded by Sesshomaru or picked on by Bankotsu, Kagome was starting to feel pretty lousy. She was happy when it all ended and InuYasha invited everyone in for hot cocoa.

"Hey…"

Kagome looked up to see Bankotsu grinning ear to ear, "Sup?"

"What, no jokes?"

Bankotsu chuckled and ruffled her hair lightly, "I'm your big brother after all, it's my job to tease you."

She stuck her tongue out at him, "I don't remember ever calling you so."

"You're right, maybe you should start."

Kagome laughed with him on that one, and then caught Sango stalking with Sesshomaru, his face was flushed from the snow and she seemed happy about whatever conversation they were having.

"Well, you're going to ask her tonight right?"

Bankotsu nodded, "Yea…you're sure she likes me right?"

"More than a fat kid likes cake…"

"Heh, alright, since Sesshomaru is gone. I'll head on over." He stood and patted her head, "They're some more drinks in the kitchen, help your self."

"Read my mind…" Kagome whispered as she got up and headed in.

At least someone would be getting some romance this year.

She sighed and went for the bright red cups on the counter that were calling her name.

"Warm…" she smiled and glanced up towards the window.

It was snowing, not flaking but really snowing.

Kagome hurried to the window, and gazed up at the night sky, a small blush rising in her cheeks. Then suddenly a streak of light shot across the sky, "A shooting star…" she quickly closed her eyes, and prayed a wish to her self.

By the time they opened, she looked in the glasses reflection and saw that Sesshomaru was standing beside her.

"_Score!" _she thought but placed her gaze back in the clouds.

She sighed a bit, a bright smile on her face.

So what if he didn't ask her out, so long as she could be by him, even like this, she was fine.

"So what do you like about the snow?" she found her self asking, but her answer didn't come in words. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his chest, but his eyes were directed outside.

It was then that Kagome noticed that his face wasn't flushed from the cold, but that he was actually…blushing.

She tried her best not to giggle, and leaned her head against his shoulder. "You still didn't answer my question."

He sighed, "You sure are troublesome, how about we discuss it. Tomorrow night…6 o'clock?"

She smiled and looked up into night sky, another star shot across the sky, this time, she made her wish more detailed.

* * *

**I hope you all like it. **

**I wrote it after looking at a whole lot of Sess/Kags fan art, and listening to a song.**

**I have to say that this is my most favorite pairing, besides Sango and Bakotsu :3  
**

**God Bless and Read and Review.  
**


End file.
